Syaoran--The little wolf.
by Linky-chan
Summary: ^-^ My new fic! Yatta!! ^-^ hehe.....This time, Syaoran has to suffer, there's a new exchange student.....and he seems to like Sakura.....
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Since you picked S+S ^-^ I decided to write the S+S ficcy I had in mind, it is a little ummmm.......strange, but I believe it is VERY original for I have never read of a fic with this as a plot. You could take this as a sequel for 'Babysitting' though, I would rather not to, since, in the sequel, I wanna include Setsuko and Ryoga. I just LUV those kids!! tee-hee I'm not very fond of lil' kids, just like Syaoran, though, I like it how they came out. ^-^ So.....expect them for the sequel ok? ^-^ This is just another fic, where Syaoran and Sakura haven't confessed their feelings to each other. They are ummm.....14 years old. This time, I gotta get into a boy's mind. I am going to write it in Syaoran's POV. ^-^ Welp, I hope you enjoy this ficcie as much as you enjoyed my last one! Ja!!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS.....nor Syaoran *sniff* *sniff*  
  
Chapter 1: How it all begun  
  
By: Linky  
  
Konnichiwa, I am Li Syaoran. None other than the one the elders chosen to be the leader of our clan. You see, I belong to the Li clan. In China, we live altoguether, in clans. Well, that's how it used to be, and it is suppossed to be, and, as the elders say, we must keep on with the tradition, so I belong to one of the few clans left in China. Ours happen to be one of the most famous clans too, since my ancestors were powerful magicians, and powerful warriors. Take Clow Reed, for example. He was a powerful magician, who even created the Clow cards. I admire Clow Reed. But not his reincarnation, that is, Eriol Hiiragizawa. He's nothing like Clow Reed. He can be nice at times, but is usually annoying. Just thinking about what that guy made her go through makes me mad.......but, I'll tell you about him later......If I feel like it. I also admire the Li warriors, my ancestors. Some people who have seen me fight don't understand why I admire them, saying I am a good warrior myself, but, they haven't seen the Li warriors fight, they don't know.......and they don't remember all of the good things they have done for China. I am nothing compared to them, that's why I am always training, so maybe, someday, I will be like one of them.  
  
But there is one person I admire the most. I didn't like that person at first. Neither did Meiling. I thought that person was weak, for that person always cried when someone would say they've seen spooks, or someone, would tell spooky tales. I thought that person was a baka, I had to help that person a lot. But that person taught me one thing I ignored, and perhaps the most important thing of all. The power of love. I once thought love was the worst weakness, for the elders kept on telling me it was right to marry Meiling, wether I loved her or not, since she was part of the clan it was mostly important for the clan to marry her. I didn't care, actually, for all I cared about was being the leader of the clan, and the one of the strongest member of it. But then, I was sent, as part of my training, to capture the Clow cards. I was sent to Japan, to a little town, named Tomoeda. And that's where I met the person I admire, and love, the most. Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
"Ohayo Syaoran-kun!" She greets me with a huge smile. She's with her friend, Daidoji-san, as usual. Daidoji Tomoyo is the daughter of a very rich woman, Daidoji Sonomi, owner of a very famous toy company. Daidoji-san doesn't act snotty or anything, she's just like any other girl, though Hiiragizawa insists she has this something. Maybe he likes her, who knows.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan."  
  
"You always sound kawaii when you call me like that!"  
  
I blush, and try to hide my red face. It's always the same......does she likes torturing me or something? Then, why does she always say that?  
  
Just then, one of the worst and most annoying people in the world, comes in. Hiiragizawa Eriol. He walks in with his usual errr...strange smile, and then, stops in front of me. I detect an evil grin. THE evil grin.  
  
'Oh no.....you ain't doing it.....'  
  
His grin grows wider, and then gazes at Sakura, as if telling me. 'Oh yes, I am.'  
  
I glare at him, and shake my fist. 'If you mess with MY Sakura, you will pay.'  
  
He gazes at my shaking fist, and smiles. He walks towards Sakura and Daidoji.  
  
He won't do it.  
  
He CAN'T do it.  
  
He did it.  
  
He leans over, and kisses Sakura on the cheek. Daidoji brings out her 'evil machine', a camcorder, and starts recording everything. Sakura stands there, all shaky, and feeling weird, I believe. Come on! It's HIIRAGIZAWA who just kissed her!! Who WOULDN'T feel weird?!  
  
I am mad.  
  
He kissed MY girl. He kissed MY Sakura.  
  
"STOP IT!" Without even thinking about it, I throw my fist towards Hiiragizawa's face. Lucky for him, he caught my fist.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!" I yell at him, and then turn to Sakura. "Why did you let him do that?! AARGH!!"  
  
"My, my...." He sais, shaking his head. "Why did you do that? Is it because you didn't like me kissing Sakura-chan here, YOUR Sakura-chan?" He said, with that annoying evil smile.  
  
Daidoji giggles.  
  
Sakura is as red as a strawberry. The color actually makes her look so pre- .....what am I thinking?! I am probably as red as she is right now, because of my anger, and because of what Hiiragizawa just said.  
  
"I swear....one of these days....."  
  
"Sya-Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said, finnally being able to utter a word.  
  
She opened he rmouth to say something, but was cut off by Terada-sensei.  
  
"Now, class, take seats." He said, as we all obeyed. "I am happy to announce we have a new student today, his name is Shui Ken, he's from China."  
  
Interesting....  
  
A boy steps in. He is about my size, perhaps I am a bit taller. He has icy blue eyes, and deep black hair. His hair is sorta long, chin lenghth, actually.  
  
Long hair, haha!  
  
"He's so kawaii!" Some random girls start giggling.  
  
"Don't you think he's kawaii, Sakura?" Daidoji whispers.  
  
I grin, and see Hiiragizawa with a small glare on his face.  
  
"Ha-hai....a little...." Sakura says.  
  
WHAT?! She thinks he is kawaii!!! GRRR.......  
  
"Hohohohoho.....I bet you don't think he's as kawaii as....."  
  
"Shut up Tomoyo-chan! You don't want him to know, do you?!" Sakura whispers. So....she likes someone else? As soon as I find out I'll beat up that guy! What am I thinking? She doesn't love me, and that's it.  
  
"Besides....." Sakura whispers "You-know-who IS more kawaii!" She sticks her tongue at Daidoji.  
  
Grrr.....I hate being so jealous......  
  
"You can take a seat in front of Kinomoto Sakura. Kinomoto, stand up."  
  
"Hai!" Sakura stands up, and cuts her little convo with daidoji.  
  
The boy smiles. A smile that reminds me of Hiiragizawa. He walks towards Sakura, and stops in front of her.  
  
"Ohayo, beautiful Ying Fa." Only I can call her like that! "I am glad to meet such a beautiful blossom as yourself." He says, and kisses Sakura on her cheek. Sakura blushes, and starts babbling something that sounds like 'Arigatou', and faints.  
  
Poor Sakura. I gotta remember to kill that kid later on.  
  
Why won't they leave my Ying Fa alone?!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Syaoranwill sufer!!! Whahahahahaha!!! 


	2. Day two.

A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san!! ^-^ I'm back!!! hehe!! Ya know...I've been thinking about the sequel for "Babysitting" and I now have an idea of what to do!! You'll discover a few thing s I didn't really specify on da fic, demo, I wanted to, I guess I forgot to tho. BUT you'll have to wait. I've now this policy, if I start something, I gotta finish it. I have already started this fic, so I oughta finish it, but don't worry, it won't be long, it's probably even shorter than "Babysitting" PROBABLY.....unless I start getting very good ideas with it as I did with my last fic, since "Babysitting" was suppossed to be one-shot. Oh well....I guess.....time will tell, though, I am almost certain it will be shorter. Anyways.......Welp......on with da fic!!  
  
Special thanks: To all of you reviewers, and to my brain, for actually working, hehe. Also to knight under* for telling me about that lil' detail I forgot, I actually wrote the first chapter at 3:00 AM, I was falling asleep.....hehe.......and I finished "Babysitting" that same day. Demo......a good writer, even if sleepy, shouldn't forget details like those. So.....I'm going to change that part, and edit the chapter. So, arigatou, you check it out, and you will know why Shui Ken knew her name. Arigatou!! ^-^ I really appreciatte so!!! And I would appreciatte it if you tell me you see something wrong, that I obviously haven't. Arigatou again!!! *Bows*  
  
Disclaimer: Why do we have to post it in the first place? I mean, this is a FAN fiction, in the Cardcaptor Sakura section, not original section....Ugh......I do NOT own CCS or CS....  
  
Day Two.  
  
By: Linky.  
  
I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. And this time I ain't talking about Hiiragizawa......it's TRUE, I ain't. I mean, even Hiiragizawa hates him, for some reason HE says it's unknown, but, I believe I know what the reason is. But that's not the point. I hate him, and that's it. First, he decides to come here, to good ol' Tomoeda, and decides he wants to mess around with MY girl. And Sakura, well, poor Sakura-chan, she had been through alot. I mean, Hiiragizawa kissed her that same morning, come on, no wonder she fainted. Besides, it's not like the guy is that big deal, ne? But still......  
  
That guy also made me suffer. I mean, not seeing Sakura's back for so many hours was really torturing. And the fact that i was worried about her......  
  
Ever since i came to Japan, my nerves have been suffering. The very first day I came here, it was Tsukishiro-san who made me nervous. Even though what I felt towards him wasn't love, but magic, I would still be very nervous everytime I met him. I would just run away, wich gave me a good workout, but still, ya know.Then, it was Sakura, not that I liked her, well, I didn't know I did yet. It's kinda stupid how it took me so long before realizing the obvious, even Daidoji-san realized that I like her before I did myself, well, I know Daidoji-san can be a psycho at times, demo....she can be wise too. And I KINDA thanks Hiiragizawa because he helped me......scratch that, I don't thank him and...and.....never will!! Ummm....let's just go back to the topic. Anyways, i would get nervous because of the Clow cards, not that I was afraid of them, I mean, I could never be, I was afraid Sakura would mess up or something. Then, I started being friends with her, I don't remember exactly when I began considering her as a friend, but i began doing so, and began liking her, although I didn't know. And so, I had to worry for the Clow cards, for Tsukishiro, and for Sakura. To make things worst, Meiling came along and believe me, she can be a pain in the butt. Now that she likes Sakura, she's changed, and is not as annoying as she used to be, but, when she teams up with my sisters, well, you just wouldn't want to know. After that, the final judgement, my nerves really suffered that day. I didn't really care about losing then, I cared about Sakura more than me. I knew Keroberos had chosen her, and I knew she was meant to be the owner of The Clow Cards. I did try against Yue, but not as should've, but when it was Sakura's turn, I was afriad, yes, it was one of the few times I was afraid, and worried about someone else. I was afraid to lose that special feeling for her, even though I wasn't sure what the feeling was about myself. She finnally came through, and, when it all seemed to have reached and end, Hiiragizawa came, played Clow Reed, and then, decided to team up with Daidoji to make things worst.  
  
After all that's happenned, I still can't believe Sakura hasn't realized I love her.  
  
It's not like it was hard for me to do so....demo......  
  
I stood up in front of the huge gate. Many kids walked in, some angry because they had to go to school, just like they had to, everyday; and some kids, actually happy about it.  
  
"Here I go." I took a deep breath and walked one step forward.  
  
You can still run away, Xiao Lang. Just one more step and you're stuck here.  
  
Guess I'll have to face another awful day.  
  
I walked in, and saw a lot of conmotion. The girls were screaming or something. They run towards me, dreamy looks on their faces.  
  
I don't like those looks.  
  
"I am glad you came!!"  
  
"Oh! We've missed you so!! Even though it was just for a day!"  
  
"Yatta!! You're here!!"  
  
Some random voices said, while others were just....screaming.  
  
OK.....something's wrong here. Suddenly a huge group of girls is running towards me, and they.....missed me?  
  
"We LUV ya!"  
  
I gulp. They....they....love ME? I knew of some girls, that daidoji and Hiiragizawa bug me with, that like me, but they are afraid of me, and how come they suddenly love me, and want my attention, something just doesn't seem right.....maybe it is a dream. I pinch myself.  
  
"OUCH!" Nope, it's not a dream. Well, it would be more of a nightmare. I never have wanted so much attention.  
  
The girls keep on running. I gulp, and stand there, frozen. I do not know what to do, but to blush, I mean, this is embarrasing. They are getting closer, and closer, and closer, and......they ran over me.  
  
"It hurts....ouch! don't step on me! Ouch!" No matter how much i complained, the girls kept on running over me, and finnally, it was all over. I layed on the floor, feeling a little dizzy, and pained. I mean, how would YOU feel if a bunch of crazy girls would run over you?  
  
"Syaoran-kun!!" I heard a familiar voice calling from nearby.  
  
"Ugh......" I turn around and find the group of girls around Shui Ken.  
  
"Hoooeeee.....poor Syaoran-kun!" Sakura says, leaning beside me, and bringing out of her pocket a pink handckerchief. "Here, this will help." She says, wrapping the handckerchief around my forehead. The feel of her fingers on my head, sent jolts of electricty to my body. I blush lightly. I instinctivily, bring my hands to my face, to hide my red face.  
  
"Stop it!" She says, grabbing my hands. "That won't help you know?" I nodded, and reamined still, even though it was pretty hard, having her so close to me.  
  
She finished her job, and smiled. "There....that's better....You know...." She said, with a huge grin on her face. I raised an eyebrow, when I caught a hint of blush on her face. "....my outou-san says that the wounds heal faster, with a little love." I blush, too. "...and......everytime I get wounded, he kisses me where the wound is at, so the wound willl heal faster. My Okaa-san used to do that too!" She smiled. Oh please......please......let her be thinking what i am thinking.......  
  
"I got a lot of wounds." I say, surprising myself. I realized what i just said, and gasped, covering my mouth at the same time.  
  
She giggles. "Hai.....you do......maybe they will heal with a little love, won't they?"  
  
To my surprise, I nodded. She closed her eyes, and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes, to feel that moment, to feel that kiss. She grabs my hand, and kisses it, too. And then, she was abpit to kiss my right cheek, where my last 'kisseable' wound was, when....  
  
"Ohayo, Li Syaoran, Ying Fa."  
  
Sakura jumps up inmediatly, and I glare at him. Baka....if only Sakura weren't here, you would've had my fist on your face now......  
  
"Ano...ohayo gozaimasu...." Sakura bowed.  
  
"Please, don't be formal with me, Ying Fa."  
  
"Ha-hai...." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Ohayo Li. Would you mind if I call you Syaoran?"  
  
Nice guy. I don't like him.  
  
"No! I'd hate you even more if you do!" I growl, and glare at him.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! You're being too rude!" Sakura said, and frowned.  
  
"Please, beautiful Ying Fa, do not worry about it......Why do you hate me anyways?"  
  
I couldn't answer him. Not in front of Sakura. "I gotta go. Bye."  
  
"Syaoran-kun, demo...."  
  
"Bye." I said, and left before she could finish.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wanted to get out of the classroom as fast as I could. I stopped walking just when I got out of the classroom door, and leaned on the wall beside it. I sigued.  
  
This day is just awful.  
  
First, in the morning, Sakura and the Baka stayed all alone, talking. They even got to class late. On reccess, they kept on talking, and spend TOO much time toguether. And I haven't said a word to Sakura, even though she tries talking to me. Daidoji says what i am doing is ridiculous, but perhaps she doesn't know how does it feels to see the one you love loving someone else. Daidoji says that Sakura doesn't love him, or like him, but I don't believe her, it's too obvious.  
  
The worst of all is, I have been assigned a project with Sakura and the Baka. I'm okay with Sakura, but the Baka......that's somethig else.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?"  
  
I raise my head, and find two pools of esmerald gazing at me. She seems hurt. At least she's not with Shui Ken, the big baka. I frown, and gesture her to go on.  
  
She hesitates a little, takes a deep breath, and finnally speaks. "Are you mad?"  
  
She gazes at me, worried, expecting me to give her an answer. Am I mad? I don't know, maybe. But I think I am just plain jealous.  
  
"Because...if you are, you may feel uncomfortable around me. And....well....." She wipes a tear away. "Gomen, something got in my eyes..." She says, wipping some other tears. I didn't know I hurt her so much. My heart aches. Why am I even doing this? It's not fair. She doesn't deserve this. "Maybe, you can work with Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun, I would tell terada-sensei, and I...I would work with Shui Ken, guess i don't have a choice if you don't like me." She says, with a weak smile. "Although...I would like to work with you...." She lowers her head. "Especially you..." She whispers, and a few tears escape her eyes.  
  
I have always protected her from any type of harm. But now, I am the one who's hurting her. I have to apologize.  
  
"Gomen nasai, I acted like a baka today, I should have not, I mean, you even helped me with my wounds." I said signaling the handckerchief that's still wrapped around my head. She smiles, weakly. "You worry about me, even though, I am hard on you at times....."  
  
"Iie!! You're very sweet Syaoran! You---"  
  
I hushed her, and kept on talking. "I don't like seeing you hurt. But now, I am the one hurting you. I am really sorry." I smiled at her, and her eyes lit up, and she smiled back. I huged her. "You know Sakura.....you're my best friend....." I whispered. Though she is more than that.  
  
"You are, one of my best friends too, Syaoran-kun......"  
  
"*Ahem* Ying Fa?" We cut our hug, and jumped away from each other. I glare at the Baka. Shui Ken. "I'm done, let's go home."  
  
Let's.....go.....home?  
  
"Hai. Doumo arigatou for taking me home!" Sakura said, and bowed.  
  
"Anything for you, my cherry blossom. And i already told you, don't be formal with me." He said, and winked at her.  
  
I hate that guy.  
  
"Ja ne Syaoran-kun!" Sakura waved happily towards me. I waved weakly.  
  
I couldn't believe it. 


End file.
